


Khazad October: Durin and the other first dwarves

by Earthshine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fan theory, Father Figures, Gen, Headcanon, Khazâd October, Origin Story, why durin did not have a wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthshine/pseuds/Earthshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning there were seven, but only six of those seven awoke in Arda with their wives leaving Durin alone. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khazad October: Durin and the other first dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun drabble exploring why Durin might have been without a wife when he first awoke, as well as entertaining a few headcanons I have about the appearance of Durin and his relationship with Aule.

“What if I don't want a 'wife'?” asked a deep voice, but it had a newness about it that seemed childish, as if the one who had spoken had little practice actually speaking. The way how the speaker had carefully formed their lips around the alien word 'wife' made the tall smith smile.

“You must want a companion in the world, do you not Durin?” the tall smith asked and their voice was deeper than Durin's, but it was full of warmth and strength, like the purring of a large cat made of stone.

Durin looked around himself as if looking for his siblings for guidance, however all 6 of them and their newly created 'wives' were gone, sleeping until their decided time to awaken into the world of Arda came. Durin was the last and it was so by no accident on Aulë's part. “I don't want to be alone,” Durin finally said, gazing up bravely into the face of his father. “But I don't want...” he struggled to find the right words and in his frustration he opened and closed his hands anxiously, itching to hold something but unable to.

The Great Smith seemed to envelope Durin without touching him, his warmth spreading all over the dwarf's body giving him consolation and strength and when the sensation left Durin shivered, though not because of being cold. When Durin next looked into his father's eyes they were determined and sure, not wondrous or curious or even 'new'. They were Aulë's eyes, a deep blue opal shimmering a thousand different things. Aulë had given each of Durin's siblings a piece of himself; cheeks, nose, ears, lips, hands, and hair. However Durin, got his eyes and when Aulë saw them filled with knowing he felt young again.

“I want to find my own wife, I don't want to be given one,” Durin finally said and Aulë understood. Durin then suddenly feeling as if he may have angered his father added, “However if you demand it of me, I will accept a wife of your creation.”

Aulë laughed a roaring joy-filled laugh that brought bubbling crystal-like tears to his eyes. “My son,” he said over and over again. Their twin eyes locked once again and Aulë was smiling. “I would never ask you to take a wife against your will, each of your siblings and their wives agreed to their partnership, and I would not take that choice away from you.”

Durin seemed to sigh at his father's revelation. “Then I may find one myself when I awaken in Arda?” he asked and Aulë hummed an affirmation.

“It may be difficult though, you may not find one for a long long time, you may never find one,” the smith said forewarningly and Durin did not show any signs of worry.

“I will not be alone though, you said there would be other dwarves when I wake up.”

Aulë nodded deeply “Indeed, I will craft many more while you slumber.”

Durin closed his eyes with ease and confidence then. He was eager to see his new life, to see Arda. He knew it would be hard, but he was made to endure and work with his hands. His only fear being alone was erased by his father. If he loved a dwarrowdam who wanted to be his wife he would cherish her, and if he never did that was okay as well.

“Sleep... Durin,” Aulë said as he placed a large hand over Durin's closed eyes and caught him as he fell back in a slumber so great he would only wake from it once.


End file.
